For background on AOS systems see Corrado et aL, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,314. Such systems produce a signal for input to the ADS, which if the occupant is out of position (OOP) or in a rear facing infant seat (RFIS) (in the front seat of a vehicle), the deployment of the airbag is aborted, deferred or otherwise controlled, as in SAS.
More recent studies have revealed that there is a class of slow speed automotive accidents causing injury to children, youngsters and frail adults. This usually occurs when the .DELTA.V of the "crash" is 18 miles per hour or less, where the occupant is unbelted or in an RFIS and the driver jams on the brake. The airbag deployment sensor experiences a G-force great enough to signal deployment. Typically, in the low speed accident, the child has slid, or is sliding forward into the IP when the airbag deploys. The airbag deployment injures the child because it is too close, having intruded into the Keep Out Zone (KOZ).